pokerfandomcom-20200223-history
Part4
Degen #7449512 - 09/27/06 03:36 PM Quote: as for hotness, thai women exude feminity. tehre is jsut something so intoxicating and sexy about them. maybe its because they are so conditioned to please their husband/bf. when i get free time, im going to write up an essay on difference between thai girl and western girl approach to relationship. this cannot be stressed enough. i'd take a totally average looking thai wife over a standard american woman most guys would rate as a 9. Degen #7449562 - 09/27/06 03:40 PM Quote: Does being around thai women make it harder to have a relationship when you come back home? Ya man, real hard. Makes lots of stuff harder, going out to eat for instance. Quote It would be a lot harder for me to deal with censored from my GF if I was used to a woman giving me what I wanted all the time For example, if you wanted...with your thai girlfriend, you could have sex once a week, get head from here every night often in the morning too...and never ever go down on her. She'd be fine with this. Ya, that can make an american relationship problematic...along with them not doing your laundry, cooking for you or just generally making you feel great all the time. = = Farfenugen #7449573 - 09/27/06 03:40 PM Whats up with this "saving face" BS I keep reading about? Can you really not criticise anyone? AllinDan #7449596 - 09/27/06 03:42 PM Can you talk more about the food? is it pretty similar to what you'd find at a Thai restaurant in the states? do you get a lot of food from street vendors? sitdown restaurants? or mostly just have your harem take turns feeding you when it's not their turn to fan you with large leaves? octopi #7449600 - 09/27/06 03:42 PM Degen; How did you learn Thai, or have you bothered? Degen #7449628 - 09/27/06 03:44 PM Quote: Whats up with this "saving face" BS I keep reading about? Can you really not criticise anyone? It isn't BS. It is about being happy and treating people with respect and taking their feelings into account when making decisions. Average american salary: $40k Average thai salary: $500 a year Average american is fat, depressed and unhappy with their life and work. Average thai is the opposite of all of these things. = = Degen #7449641 - 09/27/06 03:44 PM Quote: Degen; How did you learn Thai, or have you bothered? I need to get a tutor. I think KKF speaks a lot better Thai than me, how'd you learn? Degen #7449741 - 09/27/06 03:52 PM Quote: Can you talk more about the food? is it pretty similar to what you'd find at a Thai restaurant in the states? do you get a lot of food from street vendors? sitdown restaurants? or mostly just have your harem take turns feeding you when it's not their turn to fan you with large leaves? The best food IMO is on the streets. Its super cheap too. Thai restaurants in America that I've been to don't stack up, but I haven't been to many. You can't get much good American food over there unfortunately. zgall1 #7449745 - 09/27/06 03:52 PM Quote: Potentially silly question but how's the climate in Thailand? Does everyone walk around half naked? Do you sweat like a pig and have to take showers a couple times a day? Do mosquitos and the like bother you? How cold does it get during the winter? How hot during the summer. I was just there this past summer and it is disgustingly hot at times. If you are someone who sweats easily, you will be soaked all day if you are outside. The Thai people are very modest and will never wear shorts and often wear long-sleeved shirts as well. It is crazy to see them completely comfortable in the heat while you are sweating your ass off in your shorts and t-shirt and looking for somewhere to cool off. Mosquitos are not a big problem in Thailand if you are in the city but can be a small nuisance in the islands and more rural areas. = = dinopoker #7449756 - 09/27/06 03:53 PM You know, I've always wanted to visit Thailand. Now I want to more than ever! Degan this thread is fantastic - thanks for it. Question: How did you proceed in some of your typical pick up/hook up with the Thai girls? Can you give a mini trip report? Edit: Not looking for lurid details - just things like where you met and how the conversation proceeded. Edited by dinopoker (09/27/06 03:54 PM) Degen #7449774 - 09/27/06 03:54 PM Quote: Quote: Potentially silly question but how's the climate in Thailand? Does everyone walk around half naked? Do you sweat like a pig and have to take showers a couple times a day? Do mosquitos and the like bother you? How cold does it get during the winter? How hot during the summer. I was just there this past summer and it is disgustingly hot at times. If you are someone who sweats easily, you will be soaked all day if you are outside. The Thai people are very modest and will never wear shorts and often wear long-sleeved shirts as well. It is crazy to see them completely comfortable in the heat while you are sweating your ass off in your shorts and t-shirt and looking for somewhere to cool off. Mosquitos are not a big problem in Thailand if you are in the city but can be a small nuisance in the islands and more rural areas. This is all accurate. If you go to the islands def bring insect repellant. The best time to go to Thailand is November-Feb or so. Peak tourist season is X-Mas/NYE iron81 #7449848 - 09/27/06 03:58 PM Quote: Edit: Not looking for lurid details - just things like where you met and how the conversation proceeded. Lurid details and pics pls. Alobar #7449863 - 09/27/06 03:59 PM Quote: Edit: Not looking for lurid details - just things like where you met and how the conversation proceeded. yeah im interested in this as well. Also this thread is making me sad im not in thialand (and that I have a gf, heh) Jasper109 #7450001 - 09/27/06 04:07 PM Awesome thread. I think Thailand just pulled slightly ahead of Costa Rica as the place I will definitely visit. Farfenugen #7450059 - 09/27/06 04:11 PM Are sports big over there? Would it be easy for a white guy to join a local soccer team? Have you ever had to bribe the police or a government official? What do you do for a living over there(sorry if I missed it)? AceCR9 #7450129 - 09/27/06 04:15 PM Reading this thread makes me want to visit a lot more. I have been thinking about it over winter break. tboss888 #7450149 - 09/27/06 04:17 PM Quote: Quote: Edit: Not looking for lurid details - just things like where you met and how the conversation proceeded. yeah im interested in this as well. Also this thread is making me sad im not in thialand (and that I have a gf, heh) Yeah, how do you pick up all these thai chicks if you cant even talk to them in the bar, I'm assuming you're not so hot they instantly want to censored you. = = young Nut #7450307 - 09/27/06 04:26 PM Edit post Edit Reply to this post Reply Reply to this post Quote Quick Reply Quick Reply Very cool thread, and it really makes me want to go to Thailand. Thanks for the great info degen. kolotoure #7450338 - 09/27/06 04:28 PM If you want to communicate with people in a foreign country how about learning the language instead of bitching about how they don't speak english Degen #7450383 - 09/27/06 04:31 PM Quote: How did you proceed in some of your typical pick up/hook up with the Thai girls? Can you give a mini trip report? My roomate was seeing a girl he'd met at a club. I went over to pick up some keys from him after going out one night and he was hanging out w/ his girl and her two roomates. One was meh and one was pretty cute. They invited me to drink with them, I did. I'll be perfectly honest here, I'd only have had a chance with the meh one in America, the other girl was upper class thai, rich family, fluent english, has been all over the world...and very attractive. So anyway, we're all drinking and I'm giving more attention to the cute one so the other one gets the hint and goes to bed. Takes me like two hours to get my clueless friend to take his chic in the room. It got so bad that me and this chic were saying overt stuff like 'Getting late huh' then nodding to the bedroom at them and censored. I finally grabbed him and pulled him in the room after he went to the bathroom...then told him not to get up off of the bed, then told his girl she could go in there now. The two girls looked at each other and started giggling and she went in the room. So now we're alone and flirting etc, but she's a bit standoffish. Thai girls are kinda like that. Haven't figured it out yet but they dont' respond well to overt aggressive behavior. Anyway finally start kissing her but she wont let me do anything else. Total prude. I sleep on the couch with her cuz everytime I say I'm gonna go home she starts like grinding on me and censored, trying to get me to stay. Repeat till like 9am, I finally bounce. Got her number but didn't call her. Thought it'd be hard to bang her and didn't really want a g/f at the time. So whatever obviously we end up hanging out again, I went to play pool as a group and she was there. She was way into it this second time and I dropped little things that Thai girls love to her...she's pretty, i like her yada yada. They know its bull censored and you know its bull censored but its like the art of bull censored that is so fun to them. Anyway we finally end up back at our place drinking, i have to do the same thing with my idiot friend. This time I get the girl on my bed with a bottle of grey goose, a can tonic water and two cups of ice...get the music on and the light off, but forgot to close and lock the door...he comes in with his chic and starts dancing in my room and talking to us. WTF NOOB??? So ya, finally get them out with some very overt 'hey dude, leave, im working her'...she doesn't seem to care and they bounce after awhile. So now time to get at this again. She plays all coy and censored. Whatever, tell her i'm gonna play some poker, i hop online and start telling The4aces (2p2er) whats going on and i'm pissed this chic wont let me get at it. She comes over and lures me back. Wont let me get at it again, only kissing. I go back to comp, he tells me to play it cool and go back to the bed and act like i dont want her. I do that, and she immediately takes off her shirt and bra and hops on me. Ship it. I act interested in this (i'm a slow learner) and she loses interest. I say censored it i'm going to sleep and turn over, she then takes off her shorts and underwear and turns me over and hops on. Alright, fine...I can't act like i like this. So I don't. I pretend to not notice she is totally naked and trying to turn me on...i talk about random censored for awhile. Then i'm suddenly getting head and then ya... I had this same exprience with several real thai chics, tho i used what i learned here. 1) gotta play it cool 2) they will be very conservative on date 1....on date 2 they often censored you...its weird Thanks ryan chachi #7450453 - 09/27/06 04:35 PM How common is it to see women doing "tricks" with ping pong balls in bars? Degen #7450462 - 09/27/06 04:35 PM Quote Edit: Not looking for lurid details - just things like where you met and how the conversation proceeded. haha too late AJFenix #7450502 - 09/27/06 04:38 PM I am a Polish / Canadian citizen. How long would I be able to stay, and what do I need to fill out? tortman #7450616 - 09/27/06 04:45 PM Degen, you have forgotten to include some very important warning information to NOOBS in Thailand. BE CAREFUL OF LADYBOYS. They are all over the place and many tourists don't notice until pants come off. A telltale sign is the Adam's apple, but I heard that some ladyboys shave these off. And no, I have not had any first-hand experience with this. ski #7450737 - 09/27/06 04:54 PM How bad a problem is AIDS/STDs? According to the cia they have a 2% rate for aids (sounds pretty big). Is AIDs concentrated in certain regions? Is there anyway to know if they girls you are having sex with weren't hooking the night before? ski #7450810 - 09/27/06 05:00 PM Also, how is the english. It would be cool having girlfriend(s) there, but does it get boring if all you can both appreciate is sex? How difficult is it to meet guys or girls to just be friends with and be able to commyunicate well with? Also I'll be in Thailand on Nov 21st. Planning on staying there 1 month+. If anyone wants to PM me or meet up that would be cool. I'm 22 and just started playing cards professionally in Jan after I got my degree in music. = = xwillience Re: Ask Degen Anything About Living In Thailand ski great thread. how hard would it be to find a really big house or a couple of them in near proximity to each other? Hiltonian #7450983 - 09/27/06 05:12 PM Can any of you guys who live there tell us where specifically you live, what its like, and why you chose there? Degen #7451449 - 09/27/06 05:47 PM Quote: Edit: Not looking for lurid details - just things like where you met and how the conversation proceeded. yeah im interested in this as well. Also this thread is making me sad im not in thialand (and that I have a gf, heh Yeah, how do you pick up all these thai chicks if you cant even talk to them in the bar, I'm assuming you're not so hot they instantly want to censored you. They just like white guys. We are inherently just very attractive to them. It is tied to money, but its not so simple like you think about it here. Every woman likes security etc. That is just really really really important to them because the country is so poor. They are super shy at first, so you have to find some kind of an ice breaker, some way to build rapport. Once you are in and if you are nice, they are very receptive. Ask for her number, call her up. Done and done. Also I have a friend who has had a lot of luck with www.thailandfriends.com siccjay #7451472 - 09/27/06 05:50 PM The Thailand myspace! SHIP IT! Degen #7451481 - 09/27/06 05:50 PM Quote: How common is it to see women doing "tricks" with ping pong balls in bars? These are only in very specific bars in very specific parts of town. Overall Thai people are very shy and passive and the culture is one that doesn't value overt types of things like this (ladyboys are the exception and something i'll probably get into later). that said there are lotsa freaky things you can go see if you so desire. i went to a bar like that once, saw a chic pull a huge knife out of her vagina then have the bouncer tell us to pay 400 baht (like $10...A SHITTON OF MONEY in thailand) for watching it, then left. never to return. Degen #7451511 - 09/27/06 05:53 PM Quote: I am a Polish / Canadian citizen. How long would I be able to stay, and what do I need to fill out? I'm fairly certain from Canada you can get a non-imm visa and stay for 90 days. You can show up and get a 30 day visa at the airport. You could repeat this for a total of 90 days by going to Cambodia (a few hours bus ride from bangkok). After 90 days of that you'd be frozen out for 90 days. If you want to be there for longer than 90 days you need to get a non-imm visa. For help with this checkout: www.thaivisa.com www.ajarn.com www.stickmanbangkok.com Degen #7451516 - 09/27/06 05:54 PM Quote: The Thailand myspace! SHIP IT! haha ya, exactly what that is you can find chics on there that have moved to america too. most of them have husbands here tho lol Degen #7451559 - 09/27/06 05:57 PM They are all over the place and many tourists don't notice until pants come off. You are showing your ignorance with this statement. Most of them don't have penis's. But ya, there are a lot of ladybodys in thailand who used to be dudes but are now chics. If you are going to be having sex with tons of prostitutes, it is very important that you learn which is which before you find out in the morning that this 'chic' you drug back to your hotel has very strong arms and a deep voice